


Sugar

by prettypup11



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Based on the new promo, F/M, Fluff, I just really love their personalities together, My First Work in This Fandom, This is honestly just an excuse to write about Violet because I love her!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypup11/pseuds/prettypup11
Summary: Violet didn’t think much of Huey Duck and his brothers after they had crashed Webby’s sleepover. That is until a simple quest for sugar turns into something more.





	Sugar

When Webby and Lena had invited her to another sleepover at Mcduck Manor, Violet was expecting a night filled with gory makeovers and magic research. What she hadn’t predicted was the insertion of Scrooge's triplet nephews into the equation. Especially the red one.

“Can you remind me of the reason for our departure from the others?” Violet asked flatly. Huey didn’t seem to notice her tone, too eager to reach his goal. He had been bouncing up and down nonstop since they had left Webby’s bedroom.

“To get more sweets from the kitchen!” He announced joyously. Violet flinched at the volume of his voice. Was he always this loud and energized? 

“Funny,” Violet replied. “I would have expected this type of behavior from Webby or your blue brother. You certainly don’t seem like someone who's always so...excitable.” Huey shrugged, his bouncing coming to a halt. Much to the hummingbirds relief.

“I really only get like this when I have a lot of sugar,” he stated. She watched as he dragged a giant red book from under his nightcap and flipped to a random page. “The junior woodchuck guidebook says that it’s bad for your body when you eat too much of it, but my moms cakes are just so good!” 

“Wait,” Violet muttered. “You’re a junior woodchuck?” Huey stopped his stride to the kitchen, turning to her with a expecting grin on his beak.

“Yeah! Are you a fellow chucker?!” Violet stared at the starry eyed boy in front of her for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. His grin instantly fell.

“Please!” She snorted. “You really think I want to waste my time going around following that idiotic book! It just states several useless facts that everyone already knows! I bet the author was some hippie living in a tent!” Huey let out a dramatic gasp.

“Not true!” He argued. “I’ll have you know that the author is a very respectable and educated woodchucker who knows what he’s talking about! Unlike you!”

“Do you even know who the author is?” Huey’s mouth fell agape. A strange feeling overcame him as he fumbled over his words. And the feeling only multiplied when Violet sent him a victorious smirk.

“I..um...he-“

“Therefore, you have no credible evidence that the books information is valid. I rest my case.” Violet bellowed before pushing past her embarrassed companion to continue their journey to the kitchen.

Huey entire face turned red and he let out a low growl. Suddenly, sweets were the last thing on his mind.

“What makes you think you’re smarter than everyone else? Just because you read a bunch of library books doesn’t make you a genius.” Violet only continued to walk.

“I never said it did,” she informed over her shoulder. “But it does make me more of a genius then you, Hubert.” 

Now she had done it. Huey felt like he was about to explode any second. Nobody but his family called him by his real name. Nobody!

“Oh yeah! W-Well I challenge you to a woodchuck test! Unless you’re too stupid to actually do it!” Violet froze. Normally she wouldn’t pay much mind to a comment like that. But coming from Huey Duck...something about it made her want to prove him wrong. She slowly turned to face him, a cool smile on her face.

“A woodchuck test? Care to explain what that is?” Huey sent a smirk of his own towards the booksmart girl.

“I’ll ask you the most challenging questions from the junior woodchuck guidebook on the way to the kitchen. If you get them all right, then I’ll let you have all the cake you want.”

“And if I don’t?”

“Then you have to admit to everybody in the house that you’re a moron with a peanut sized brain.” Violet chuckled. This trip to the kitchen had just gotten a lot more interesting. Maybe hanging out with the triplets wasn’t so bad after all. And Huey was sure to be her favorite one to commune with.

“You’re on Huey,” she reached out her hand to him. “And, just so you know, it’s pretty cool to meet another bookworm. Me and you should read something together on another day.” Huey blushed and took her hand, giving it a quick shake.

“S-Sure. T-That sounds fun.”

“So?” Violet prompted. Huey raised an eyebrow.

“So what?”

“What's the first question, woodchuck?” She asked. Huey couldn’t help but smile at the nickname. He opened his book and took a glance inside.

“Who’s the original founder of Duckburg?”

“Elementary! Any true historian would know it was not Cornelius Coot, but Sir Francis Drake who founded Duckburg in the 16th century!” 

“Very good! But can you answer this!”

And so off the two went, throwing questions and answers back and forth at each other. Sure the others were going to be annoyed by how long their trip for the sleepover treats would take, but it was worth it. Besides, their newfound friendship was proving to be a whole lot sweeter than sugar.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I basically just wrote this story because I was bored but I felt it was good enough to post. I really hope we get to see these two interact in later episodes. Even if they aren’t shipped together I feel like their personalities and interests would mix well and create a cute friendship. Anyway thx for reading! Let me know if there’s any other short stories with any Ducktales characters you’d like to suggest and I’ll see if I can write some more for you guys.


End file.
